coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1962
Events reaches crisis point]] *3rd January - The regulars boycott the Rovers after landlady Annie Walker accuses them of stealing £20 from the till. *12th February - Ken Barlow and Len Fairclough fight in the Rovers when the Coronation Street residents read a newspaper report about an article Ken has written criticising the working class. *21st February - Concepta Hewitt tells husband Harry that she is pregnant. *28th February - Ena Sharples is reinstated back at the Mission of Glad Tidings. *5th March - Dennis Tanner organises a charity concert for the Over-60s. *7th March - Stuck for the night with two performing sea lions, Dennis Tanner puts them in the unsuspecting Walkers' bath at the Rovers. *12th March - Concepta Hewitt breaks down, worrying that she's too old to have a baby. *14th March - Jack Walker collapses behind the bar of the Rovers but it turns out that it's only a case of over-eating. *19th March - Dennis Tanner leaves Weatherfield for London to help theatrical agent Lenny Phillips open a new office. He would not return for thirteen months. *21st March - Ena Sharples has a stroke in the Vestry and, not realising, no one comes to her aid. *26th March - Ena Sharples is rushed to St Mark's Hospital having suffered a stroke and spent the night on the Vestry floor. *1st April - Joan Walker dies. *2nd April - Ena Sharples comes round and is her old self after her stroke. *4th April - Nellie Fairclough leaves husband Len. *9th April - Ena Sharples returns home. *11th April - Harry Hewitt and Len Fairclough fight when Len insults Concepta. For once it is Len who is the loser in such an encounter. *16th April - Len Fairclough is sacked from Birtwistle's Construction when someone reports him for doing foreigners - Martha Longhurst confesses to doing the deed. *18th April - Harry Hewitt sells racing greyhound Lucky Lolita and uses the money to buy a saloon car. *23rd April - The Street's residents go on various outings for Easter Monday (First appearance of a character otherwise unseen during the Equity actors' strike with the return of Jennifer Moss as Lucille Hewitt to the programme). *7th May - The Walkers read in a newspaper that Billy is engaged to Philippa Scopes, a beauty queen. *14th May - Billy Walker returns to the Street after a nine-month absence with his beauty queen fiancée Philippa Scopes. *16th May - Ena Sharples writes to Prince Philip for his support in the residents' campaign not to rename the Street (this storyline caused problems for Granada as a law at that time forbade mention of individual members of the Royal Family in drama presentations). *21st May - Esther Hayes decides to move from Coronation Street to a flat at 96 Moor Lane. *30th May - Billy Walker and Philippa Scopes break off their engagement. They both return to London separately. *6th June - Ken Barlow's novel is rejected by his publisher. *11th June - Depressed Christine Hardman climbs onto the roof of Elliston's Raincoat Factory intending to jump off but is talked down by Ken Barlow. *13th June - Christine Hardman meets her old flame Colin Appleby. *20th June - Christine Hardman marries Colin Appleby and the couple settle in Leeds. *27th June - Florrie Lindley agrees to let the Corner Shop flat to Sheila Birtles and Doreen Lostock. *2nd July - After eight months away, Bill Gregory returns and rekindles his romance with Elsie Tanner. *4th July - Ena Sharples discovers that Bill Gregory is married and Elsie Tanner doesn't know. When Len Fairclough makes it clear that he isn't going to be the one to tell her, Ena realises that she will have to. Curly Watts is born. Death of Amy Carlton. *9th July - Ena Sharples breaks the news to a shocked Elsie Tanner that Bill Gregory is married. *11th July - Ken Barlow and Valerie Tatlock announce their engagement as a shattered Elsie Tanner watches as Bill Gregory is reconciled with his wife. *18th July - The "barm-cake" girls - Sheila Birtles and Doreen Lostock - move into the Corner shop flat. *23rd July - Len Fairclough takes on Jerry Booth as an apprentice (First appearance of the character). *1st August - Ken Barlow marries Valerie Tatlock. *6th August - Christopher Hewitt is born to Concepta and Harry Hewitt. *13th August - Ken and Valerie Barlow return from honeymoon as Concepta Hewitt comes home from hospital with baby Christopher. *15th August - Minnie Caldwell moves into 5 Coronation Street while Ken and Valerie Barlow move into No.9. *20th August - Gamma Garments holds a fire practice which goes wrong when Leonard Swindley]] and the staff are locked out. Len Fairclough has to smash a window to let them re-enter the shop. *27th August - Valerie Barlow opens the first of a long line of hair salons in the Street. *3rd September - Ena Sharples finds the missing Sam Leach, wanted by the police, hiding in the Mission of Glad Tidings. *5th September - Ena Sharples persuades Sam Leach to give himself up to the police but Len Fairclough argues with her, thinking that she shopped him. *10th September - The regulars at the Rovers are shamed into realising that they have wronged Ena Sharples when Sam Leach writes to the Walkers and tells them that Ena helped him and did not hand him over to the police for desertion from his wife. *17th September - Elsie Tanner meets Dave Smith for the first time. A jealous Len Fairclough immediately fights with him in the Rovers. *19th September - Len Fairclough receives a summons for assault for his attack on Dave Smith. *26th September - Leonard Swindley becomes the official candidate for the Progressive Property Owners and Small Traders Party (PPOP) in the forthcoming council by-election. *1st October - Baby Christopher Hewitt goes missing from outside Gamma Garments. Sister Lucille had asked friend Brenda Cowan to look after the child, but when left alone, he had been snatched by a disturbed Joan Akers. *10th October - Missing baby Christopher Hewitt is found by Elsie Tanner in the possession of an unbalanced Joan Akers. *12th October - Colin Appleby is killed in a car accident in Leeds. *15th October - Len Fairclough is bound over to keep the peace after his fight with Dave Smith. *22nd October - The Walkers celebrate their silver wedding at a party from which they have to retire early as they are exhausted by all the preparations. *29th October - The Street residents are shocked to discover that the newly-returned Christine Appleby is a widow, her husband of four months Colin, having been killed in a car crash in Leeds. *31st October - Leonard Swindley holds the first meeting of his campaign for the forthcoming local elections in the Mission of Glad Tidings, but it comes to an abrupt halt when the boiler explodes. *5th November - After a year away, Jed Stone returns to the Street selling a job lot of washbasins. *19th November - Minnie Caldwell houses a homeless Jed Stone when Elsie Tanner refuses to let him lodge at No.11. *26th November - Ivan and Linda Cheveski visit Weatherfield from Canada for the first time in a year. *19th December - Ken Barlow makes a last-minute decision not to quit his teaching job at Bessie Street School. *24th December - The Mission Hall Players presents Lady Lawson Loses at the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. *26th December - Len Fairclough reveals that his ex-wife Nellie and their son Stanley are moving to Nottingham. *31st December - Nellie Fairclough leaves husband Len. See also *Coronation Street in 1962 *Category:1962 episodes External links *1962 at Wikipedia Category:1962